


The End of an Age

by M_C_Crocker



Category: Assassin's Creed, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Action, Community: HPFT, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_C_Crocker/pseuds/M_C_Crocker
Summary: Zevran is entreated by one beautiful woman to go see another beautiful woman.  Who is he to refuse such a request, particularly when that beautiful woman happens to be Morrigan.  Unfortunately, while visiting things go sour and Zevran is faced with more than he anticipated.Fic 3 for Rumpelstiltskin's Companion Piece Challenge





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 3 of a companion piece challenge that was issued by Rumpelstiltskin of the HPFT community. The pieces are related due to their light cross over with Assassins Creed, each feature an older version of the characters of the game, each story stands alone yet builds on the other, there is light battle sequence in each story and the word 'age' is in every title to name a few correlations. The other two stories are "A Forgotten Age" and "An Age of Change"
> 
> The image is by Alexis Black

 

The Kokari wilds was not a very pleasant place to be, to say the least, and it brought Zevran to question why in the world he was here.  Fereldan had never been a place of much appeal even though he had spent a fair bit of time in the country in service to the Hero of Ferelden. Overall, the country was dark, dank, and quite cold, unlike his beautiful city of Antiva.  Alas, he missed it so and visited it far too infrequently.

 

Still, it was hard to stay in one place considering that even after all these years, there were those that yet hunted him.  He was gray-haired now, and those that originally wanted him dead were long gone, yet there were still sent people to kill him on occasion. Now though, the attempts on his life were less frequent and less serious.  Most were mere formalities; it was just a shame that so many people had to die in their misguided endeavors to kill him.  It felt like he was now being used as a means to dispose of the unwanted members of the Crows; that or they hoped that eventually he would grow sloppy and tired or would simply just give up.

 

Of course, there was little chance that Zevran was going to give in so easily, though it may have been tempting once to give in to one of the horrifically bad assassination attempts, just to spite the Crows. Alas he valued his life too much still and found that there was still much to live for.  The world was still full of pretty women and while he wasn't as sprightly as he once was, he did still have a lot to offer.  There was something to be said for experience after all.  However, despite his ability to offer much in the bedroom there were still those that requested his services in other capacities.  It was those very capabilities that brought him to the Korari Wilds of all places. He had received a letter from an old friend, Leliana, asking to meet with him.

 

After being entreated by such a lovely woman, Zevran was quick to fly to her side and offer his services in any way he possibly could.  However, his services as he would have liked to have provide them were refused.  Leliana had grown concerned about certain events in the south of Ferelden where Morrigan had taken up residence. It something she wished to investigate, but duties and other items of concern called her elsewhere. This left her in the position of having to rely on someone she felt she could trust in this matter, someone who knew Morrigan and might be able to possibly converse with her rather than simply provoke her.  It was true that there had been some difficult moments between the two of them as Morrigan was not always the easiest person to get along with. Things had ended on fairly amicable terms, and she would be potentially more open to the arrival of a former companion than a complete stranger.  So Zevran was quick to agree.

 

"Another world saving adventure, I take it?" he asked of Leliana, finding himself getting lost in those gorgeous blue pools that were known as her eyes.  He would have to mention wishing to dive into them and maybe having a moment together before he took off on this adventure that she was sending him on.

 

"I fear it is. According to my reports the very fabric of this world and that of others may very well tear apart."

 

Zevran opened his mouth to speak about her eyes after making some sort of missive about the task at hand, when he paused.  "Other worlds?"

 

"Yes, it appears there is more to the universe than we originally believed, but there is no time to explain it all. You must see if Morrigan has activated her Eluvian or not, and destroy it if you must for the good of all Theadus, and that of worlds unknown."

 

"I may not be sure of these other worlds you speak of, Leliana, unless you mean the deep pools known as your eyes..."

 

"Not now, Zevran, we haven't the time."

 

Zevran found himself cut short.  He didn't expect to be able to lie in bed with Leliana based on the number of times she had refused him in the past, but at the same time an elf could hope. Not to mention time did change people. After all, her red hair wasn't as red like his wasn't as blond, but that was beyond the point.  He had been given a missive by one lovely woman to visit yet another lovely woman. How could he refuse such a request?  The pay Leliana was offering him was minor in comparison to the joy he would derive in seeing yet another person from his past, particularly one as beautiful as Morrigan, even if she had taken to living in less than favorable conditions. 

 

Reminding himself of the joy that awaited him at the end of his journey, Zevran pressed on knowing that eventually he would find the small hovel in the woods that most counted near impossible to find. Of course, while others would miss it entirely Zevran had faith in his skills as an assassin to be able to find the place. It was nice to be on the hunt once more.  He always got a thrill from it and this time was no different. Though maybe this hunt would not end in death as most did? Perhaps instead things would end with him in bed?  That would be a nice change of pace from his usual fare.  He could only imagine how lonely things got in the woods.  Maybe Morrigan would ravish him, glad to see someone as striking as he.  He ached thinking of how lonely it was living out here in the wilds and it was those thoughts that lightened his footsteps and brought him to the small wooden hut all the sooner.

 

He took in the scene before him, not sure he would call the dwelling a hovel, but more of a wooden shanty with aged wood that seemed to just hold together.  He imagined there not being much room inside the box lest he misjudge things, and the inside was somehow bigger than the outside. Still, Zevran shook his head, sad to think of someone as beautiful as Morrigan living here all alone.  Luckily he was there, and more than happy to provide her with some much needed company.

 

He walked up to the door with a slight limp in his gait caused by an injury long ago when an attempt was made on his life; it was probably one of the last times the Crows seriously tried to kill him and almost manage it.  They obviously had not succeeded, for in the end he was more skilled and maybe just that little bit luckier than the unfortunate assassin that had been assigned the job.  He moved to knock on the door, only to have it opened and be met with none other than Morrigan herself.

 

Zevran paused and gazed at the woman standing before him. Her clothes were still wild as ever, and she was simply lovely. Her hair had changed, as most everyone’s did with age, though the heavy locks still held much of its black color.  She did, however, have a shock of white running through it which only further marked her beauty.  For a moment, Zevran was left without words.

 

"What brings you of all people here?" asked Morrigan giving him a suspicious look.

 

"It cannot be that I simply missed a friend of my past? Particularly one as beautiful as you?" Zevran couldn't help the wry smile on his lips as he took in the still pleasing form of Morrigan.  Time had indeed treated her well.  "I see you have taken over for your mother after all as the Witch of the Wilds."

 

Zevran remembered joking with her and asking if she would take over her mother's role, much like one succeeded a queen.  Morrigan had scoffed at him back then and yet here she was.  There was no denying that she was now the Witch of the Wilds. He had picked up on the rumors that were going around Lothering. "And, I must say that time has been good to you, as you are just as beautiful as the day we met."

 

"I have no time for your honeyed words, so if that is all that brings you here know that you are most unwelcome."

 

A hearty laugh escaped Zevran’s throat.  He had missed exchanging barbs with Morrigan, and it brought back fond memories of a time long passed.  Of course, they were in the middle of a Blight then, but there was always time for pleasures even in the midst of darkness. "It has been far too long since I heard your melodic voice, Morrigan.  I wish I could say that it and your beauty were the only things that drew me hear, but alas it is not."

 

"Then do not waste words." Morigin's quip and coldness were ever the same as she looked at him unwaveringly. 

 

There was just something about Morrigan that diverted Zevran's train of thought, which included distracting him from Morrigan's original question about why he was there, thus he said the first thing that came to mind.  "You know I do like how you stare at me, my dear, it warms this old heart of mine."

 

"You are neglecting to answer my question regarding what exactly brings you here." Morrigan's suspicious look turned a bit cross. 

 

"I suppose it stems from my desire not to talk about less pleasant things. Surely a beautiful woman such as you needs a break from the difficulties of life."

 

"I do not need such a break nor do I have time to waste, so out with it or be gone." 

 

Zevran let out a sigh.  "Over the years very little has changed, I believe that is the very reason why I am here now. A shared friend asked for me to come and check on you and your studies of arcane magic."

 

"My studies are of no concern of yours nor our mutually concerned 'friend.'"

 

It was not hard to tell that pressing the issue of what it was Morrigan was looking into would lead to a premature end of their conversation, something that Zevran did not desire.  So Zevran put on one of his most charming smiles, the one that made many people grow weak in the knees.  "Then let us not concern ourselves with such disenchanting topics. I would rather not have my last memory of you be one where I see you frowning."

 

"I see that you still do not fail in speaking nothing but hot air.  ‘Tis a pity we are not at sea."

 

"I speak nothing but the truth. Now are you going to make me stand outside all day or shall we sit and talk about things of the past and how we never took the opportunity to have some intimate time together.  After all, I imagine it does get quite lonely out here in the woods..."

 

"You will stop right there, elf.  I told you then, and I will tell you now, I would sooner stab you in the face then let you touch me." Morrigan gave a pointed finger of warning and a steady glare to Zevran as she stepped aside to let him in, seemingly begrudgingly.

 

"Yet the idea still intrigues me," answered Zevran with a devilish grin as he entered the small shanty. It wasn't overly noteworthy as there was space for a bed, and a table by the fire.  Everything was in a rundown state, save for an ornate mirror that sat in the corner that caught Zevran's attention.

 

"You do indeed still have a death wish," said Morrigan closing the door and taking note of Zevran's attention.  "If you have any fool plans regarding that mirror, you can leave now because past relations will not stay my hand should you try anything regarding that."

 

Zevran knew that this particular threat was real compared to other ones made against him based on the tone and look that he was given by the other woman. 

 

"Perish the thought!  I may have a death wish as you say, but the last thing I wish to do is cross you in the act."

 

Morrigan shook her head and turned to put a kettle of water over the fire as he took a seat at the small table.  It was a rather domestic act that Zevran would never have expected of the wild woman before him.  To be honest, while he had given her his best grin, he was surprised she had allowed him entry at all, and these surprising acts by Morrigan forced him to remark.  "Though there are many things that have not changed over the years, my dear Morrigan, I think time has caused some things to be different now, compared to what they were."

 

Morrigan opened her mouth to respond when there was a bold and loud shout that carried over the air and into the small hut.

 

"COME OUT, WITCH! WE WISH TO SPEAK WITH YOU!"

 

Zevran arched his eye brows giving Morrigan another rather surprised look, before offering, "Do you wish for me to dispose of this ever so rude intruder and whatever compatriots he happens to have with him?"

 

"It should be nothing I can't handle on my own," answered Morrigan with an assuring hand held to stay him.

 

Despite Morrigan stating that she could handle things, he still stood up.  He could not help but want to defend her honor. Whether the desire came from his Antivan blood wishing to take care of a beautiful woman, as was the custom in his country, or a desire to stand for a woman he did consider friend, he did not know.  He respected Morrigan's wishes at least to stay back, but he was ready for a fight should it come to one.  Really, how dare the man speak to her in such a way!  It was no way to speak to a lady!

 

"I have told you more than once that you are not welcome here on my lands.  Do I need to show you yet a second time just how unwelcome you are?" called out Morrigan as she opened to door to speak with the man who had called to her. 

 

While Zevran stayed out of sight simply to keep an advantage should he be needed, he could spy that man in question was a big and burly, with black hair and beard.  He was also in dire need of a bath, the latter being a common trait among many a Fereldan.  Did they as countrymen have an aversion to water?  All the same, Zevran didn't like the man on sight. 

 

Despite Morrigan's wishes, Zevran knew that things were not going to end well.  He could just tell.  There were a few snipers in the trees and a handful of other fighters hiding in the wooded areas. It took only a glance to tell by the way the man carried himself that he had no intentions to leave peaceably, lest he got what he wanted, and Morrigan was not going to give him that. 

 

Keeping out of sight, Zevran found his way to rear of the hut where there was a small exit, either used for a quick escape or for a convenient way to the lavatory such as it was here in the woods.  It didn't matter as there were none guarding the door, and the men that were with the burly man shouting at Morrigan, did not know she had an assassin on her side. This was to his advantage, as well as hers, even if she didn't know it herself.  Crouching low, Zevran made for a wide arch, away from the hut, so that he could sneak up on the attackers from behind.

 

He moved out hearing range of the exact dialogue that was exchanged between Morrigan and the shouting man, as Zevran had come to dub him, but he could still hear if things escalated quicker than he would like and could easily come rushing in to the rescue should the occasion arise. Eventually, he found himself far enough out that he could start to turn back in and started making quick work of some of the outliers and finding a mix of elves and humans alike. This would work to his advantage, allowing him to easily blend in once close enough to take the shouting man by surprise while at the same time not arousing too much suspicion should he miss one of the snipers.

 

"WE WILL TAKE THINGS BY FORCE IF WE HAVE TO!"

 

"You will never manage that as long as I draw air."

 

"THAT CAN BE ARRANGED!"

 

Those words were Zevran's que to step forward, as he held his blade against the man's throat.  "Did your mother ever teach you how to treat a lady?  Or is it just a poor Fereldan custom, to walk over beautiful women?  Such a shame, beauty such as this is to be cherished, not threatened and shouted at."

 

"WHY YOU!"

 

"Ahh ahh ahh, I would be careful if I were you, it is so easy to let a blade slip and while the Crows taught me well, when one reaches my age the skills become less sharp and refined.  Make no mistake, I will kill you, but you may be the one to determine with how much finesse I do it with."

 

The man's voice lowered which was quite surprising to Zevran considering the amount of shouting he had been doing before. "We of the new Templar Order do not fear death. We will get what we seek."

 

"Templars? I knew a former Templar once, and honestly he was nothing like you.  You do not strike me as the religious type."

 

"Religion is just a tool to be used to control the weak-minded masses."

 

"For shame, such blasphemy!  I should have your tongue before you die."  Zevran honestly wasn't that religious himself, but he did believe that there was a Maker. He respected the beliefs of others, and found it rude to speak ill of those beliefs.  This man had no respect for anyone or anything it seemed, and Zeveran decided that it was going to be a pleasure killing this man.

 

"Brave words for a single elf standing against a whole troop."

 

"Oh you mean those lovely chaps whose throats I slit on my way to see you?" Zevran pulled the two of them out of the way of an ill-shot arrow from a sniper he had missed.

 

The shouting man who was no longer shouting gave a cold laugh.  "They were just a small band I brought ahead with me in case things came to blows sooner rather than later."

 

"If you are trying to unnerve me, you will have to try harder.  There is very little that can take me by surprise anymore."

 

"Zevran," spoke Morrigan looking past him. He chanced a look back behind him to see that the marksman that shot the arrow was not alone, and had with him at least a dozen men.

 

"Brasta, you were not lying like I hoped you were."  The man started to laugh once more and Zevran cut him off in the middle of his mirth, slicing deeply into his throat before making a quick retreat back to Morrigan's home as she cast a few spells to delay the encroaching forces.

 

Once he was behind the effect of her spells and the walls of the hut, Zevran moved to clean some of the blood from his blade and looked to his friend.  "Not that that the cause of dying for a beautiful woman and friend isn't enough for me to lay my life on the line, but what is it we are really fighting for?"

 

"The Eluvian," answered Morrigan gesturing to the ornate mirror.  "These supposed Templars are nothing more than cheap assassins and mercenaries under the guise of a new order.  They wish to seek out lost kin whom they believe transported another world, using magic they know nothing about."

 

"Magic I assume you are well versed in, no?"

 

"I have spent time on the other side, visiting other worlds. The magic to control and activate the Eluvian is extensive.  As far as I am aware it is the last mirror of its kind here in our realm. The wrong people going to the wrong worlds would spell certain disaster not only for those other realms, but potentially our own as well."

 

"And if I were to venture a guess, those foes out there wish to use it for unspeakable evil after finding their lost kin."

 

"I cannot reason their intents, but if one were to base things on their actions..."

 

There was a loud bang from outside and a few loud yells and screams as the attackers seemed to come full force against one of Morrigan’s spells

 

"Then why not take from them what they seek?  If we destroy the mirror there is nothing more for them to do damage with."

 

"I can't just let it be destroyed, there is so much left that is unlearned, undiscovered..."  Morrigan's voice dropped off which caused Zevran to forget the sounds and shouts from outside and that he was about ready to face a fight in which he was severally out numbered.  “…lost.”

 

He had never seen such emotion from the woman before him.  He knew that there was a softer and more tender side hidden behind that brazen tough exterior.  However, he had never bothered to try and ferret that side of Morrigan out; he accepted her for what she was, so to see her open up in such a way, surprised him to say the least.

 

"Say no more, I shall help you defend things with my dying breath."  Zevran readied his blades thinking of the best ways to survive this fight, if it were possible.  Morrigan would, of course, be wonderful backup; she was quite the skilled mage from what he recalled from his time fighting alongside her and the Grey Warden, who so graciously spared his life all those years ago.

 

It was Morrigan's turn to give Zevran a surprised look, as he continued to speak.  "If it is that important to you, then it is important to me.  I have always wanted to die defending the honor of a beautiful woman."

 

"And to think I was going to offer you a way out," said Morrigan in a musing tone before she cast another spell that caused the door of the hut to freeze over.

 

"By all means if there is a way for both of this to survive this, I am all ears, as we elves like to say."

 

"I cannot allow myself to be cut off from the crossroads, nor can I allow it to fall into the hands of these supposed 'Templars."

 

"Then what is it you propose, my dear Morrigan?" asked Zevran giving her a look of interest.

 

"I will enter the cross roads never to return to this realm.  I can find my way there. I have once before and even found happiness there for a time. Perhaps I can again."

 

Zevran’s eyes studied over Morrigan as a sadness came over his face.  "This world will suffer a great loss at your absence, but I will not keep you from where you wish to be.  I wish you the best of luck in finding whatever it is you seek."

 

Morrigan looked at Zevran with wonder before waving her stave again, there were screams outside that sent a thrill through Zevran as he tried to imagine just what it was she did to the poor bastards outside. Then he blinked his eyes as the Eluvian activated to life emitting a bright light that really was quite beautiful.

 

"That should hold them for a while.  Once I am through the Eluvian I will deactivate it and you will need to smash it, taking a shard with you to later grind into dust.  Once you have that, you should then be able to slip out the back before anyone is the wiser.  I will do the same as you to the Eluvian on the other side." 

 

There was a sadness that etched the face of Morrigan, the reason unknown to Zevran.  He could only speculate it to be her regretting to leave this world behind, or she was upset with the destruction of something so beautiful. Maybe she was regretting the lost chance to lay with him before the end much like he was with her.  It all nearly broke his heart.  He had been sent to destroy the Eluvian if needed, severing ties to those other worlds that could pose a potential threat, but he never imagine having to say goodbye to one of his dear friends as well.

 

"I shall do as you ask, but before you go let us part with one sweet kiss to mourn that which will sadly never come to pass."

 

"I could just as easily let them kill you."

 

"Oh what excitement!"

 

Morrigan let out a great sigh before stepping through the Eluvian and leaving Zevran's life forever.  He looked at the mirror with great sadness for a brief moment as it went dark, before taking the butt of his blade and smashing the glass causing cracks to race up and down the mirror. He raised his hand to do it again, emotion gripping him some as he knew that he was sealing the fate of a woman that he considered a dear friend.  With the second blow, a few shards came crashing down.  Sniffing a little bit, Zevran picked up a piece of the mirror and turned to leave just as the door which was no longer frozen started to crack and buckle under the onslaught of its attackers.  It was surprising how well the door had held, but then again it may have been due to a last bit of magic left by Morrigan. 

 

Zevran didn't stay to find out, as he turned to leave through the same rear exit he had taken before. He moved as fast as his feet would carry him away before doing as Morrigan asked, grinding the mirror to dust and sprinkling it over a camp fire.  He said a prayer to the Maker asking Him to watch over her wherever she may be, or may have gone.  At the very least, it seemed like the right thing to do, before he made his way back to Leliana to trill her with his daring and bravery before offering that he was at her service for _whatever_ it was she needed.


End file.
